


The Perfect Match

by Cheetara



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Awkward Boners, Biting, Coming to terms with status, Dildos, F/M, Horniness, Jealousy, Masturbation, Mating, Mutual Pining, OT3, Omega Darcy Lewis, Omega Steve Rogers, Oral Sex, Sex Pollen, Smut, Steve Rogers Feels, growly Bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheetara/pseuds/Cheetara
Summary: That ol' sex-pollen trope with an Alpha/Omega twist :D





	1. Chapter 1

Darcy mmmed with satisfaction, melting into the sheets for a few moments before turning to mock-salute the sizeable silicone cock now standing proudly upright, stuck by it's sucker on her nightstand. 

“ _Thank you_ Sergeant Barnes, don't know where I'd be without ya!”

She'd been so tetchy lately, it seemed as if everyone in the facility needed a whole pile of stuff doing and apparently she was the one with the big sign on her forehead flashing 'Hey! I'm your gal!'. She bucked up and got on with it all of course, but the late nights recently were really getting to her and it was so good to have some 'quality time' all to herself tonight. The dildo by her bed was only christened after Barnes because she couldn't bring herself to call it after her boss. Yeah, her boss who was a fucking golden Adonis seemingly moulded from the cuteness and innocence of puppies and kittens, the addictiveness of chocolate and everything that was righteous and sexy in the world, Steve Rogers. Captain -fucking- America. Yeah, so she hadn't named her dildo after him because, well, it would just be _wrong_.

Bucky, on the other hand, she didn't know so well, or see much really. At all. He seemed, nice. He was fairly quiet, only really seen hanging around in the common room when Steve was there aside from the few rare times she'd caught him (and he caught her) snacking in the kitchen at 3am. She guessed they had that in common. But no, Barnes she didn't know and he didn't really know her, so it kinda felt less wrong that her mind fired up with fantasies involving him instead of Steve. It didn't help that was insanely attractive in a dark, moody, brooding and mysterious sort of way. He'd kept the long hair that had grown since he was in Hydra's 'care', and even though he looked like James Dean's twin in the old photographs she'd seen of him in SHIELD files and the Smithsonian, the shaggy mane and three day stubble he wore now seemed to make him appear to her as if he was a delicious melting ice cream cone in dire need of a good licking. 

Oh god. What the hell was wrong with her. Nothing, it was healthy to have a little harmless vision to help relax her. Yep, perfectly healthy. She turned off the lamp, punched her pillow and forced herself to sleep before her mind could descend any further into filth. 

~ ~ ~

She woke up the next day feeling even more cranky than the day before. She snipped at Jane several times for no good reason while they worked in the lab, she punched Thor for sneaking up behind her and surprising her with a bar of her favourite chocolate, and later in the day she damn near SCREAMED when Steve commented quietly that she seemed a bit tense. 

“TENSE?! Oh do you think?!” Darcy growled. Steve pulled back slightly, his eyebrows raised, palms up in an attempt to be placating. 

“Look, I'm sorry it's been real hectic lately, we've all been feelin' it. Hey, why don't you have a day off Darce, take Tony's card and go do whatever. Go shopping or have a massage? Whatever you want, I'm sure you'll feel better for it.” He slowly reached for his wallet in his back pocket and Darcy realised that she was burning holes into him with her death stare.

“Oh god I'm sorry! Steve I didn't mean to-” She recoiled and covered her face in shame. Poor Steve, he didn't deserve an outburst like that from her. She _never_ raised her voice at Steve, not seriously anyway, this was so out of character for her. 

“Darce, honestly it's fine, you've been working real hard you just need a break.” Steve smiled.

Darcy sighed. “Yeah, I.. guess. I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped at you though.” Darcy took the black platinum card with Tony's signature scrawl on it from Steve's hand. She definitely needed more of a break. “Thanks, I'll see you in a couple days then.” 

As she stood in the elevator she felt itchy under her skin. When she reached the apartment floor she felt hot, the air was stifling. Some idiot must have turned up the thermostat. She burst into her apartment, the door barely closing behind her as she started to undress and then ran the shower cold and jumped in. The cool water soothed her nerves a bit but she still felt weird. When the water became too cold to stand she turned up the dial and grabbed the shower gel, luxuriating in the slinky feel of the bubbles against her skin as she washed. 

It was like a switch had been flicked and she was suddenly so fucking horny. The sensation of her fingers gliding over her breasts and down her stomach was almost too much. She fell back against the tiled wall, arching as her fingers reached down to her already slippery core and swirled over the throbbing centre at the top of her thighs. Oh _fuck_ it felt so good. She swore she hadn't been this turned on in years, and her thoughts as she closed her eyes naturally turned to one metal-armed assassin. He would be kneeling down at her feet, he'd taken his shirt off but he was so desperate to get to her, to taste her, that his pants were still on and plastered to his thick, muscular thighs as his strong hands gripped at her waist and his tongue expertly licked a hot stripe up her soaking cunt. Darcy thought about how he'd tease her with the smooth cool plates of his metal fingers, circling and rubbing in random frustrating patterns as her legs shook trying to stay standing. Then he'd hold her up easily with one hand, burying his face between her legs, fucking into her with his tongue and fingers alternately, driving her wild with want, making her plead for him to take her, fill her with his cock and fuck her till she screamed her release. 

Darcy grabbed her trusty dildo from the sink where she had left it earlier, gasping with relief as it dampened the ache inside her when it slid easily inside. She worked it in and out, her head filled with images of Bucky pumping into her like his life depended on it, like he wanted nothing else, like he needed her. She clenched around the cock as she came hard, stars bursting in her brain as she gasped for breath, praying and pleading with a shuddering whisper. _Ohh god, oh yes! Yes...oh, fuck...BUCKY!_

She collapsed on the shower floor panting and feeling a little guilty for her misuse of a colleague's image. She did feel miles better for it though, the itch from earlier having died down a little. However, the respite only lasted about 15 minutes, and she was soon writhing on her bed, one elbow propping her up and her ass in the air as she imagined Barnes fucking her from behind. What in sweet hell was wrong with her? 

Even after the ridiculously long day and the (three? Four?) orgasms she'd just had, Darcy was still wide awake and wound up. It was a little past 1 AM. Maybe a quick bout on the punchbags would tire her if the multitude of orgasms wouldn't. She washed up but didn't bother with a shower, she was just going to get sweaty again after working out anyway so what was the point? She flung on sweatpants and a couple of sports bras and a hoodie and headed down to the training room. As she walked out of the elevator and down the corridor she became aware of muffled grunting noises. The noises increased in volume as she approached the door and tentatively pushed it open, maybe whoever it was would leave when they saw her. She was really hoping to be able to train and vent on her own.

When she padded through the door the source of the almost animalistic grunting was revealed. 

Of course. 

Yep, fucking shoulda known. 

_Fuck my life_ , Darcy thought to herself, because laying into the heavy punchbag - arm muscles bunched and glistening, sweat trickling down his solid shoulders and marking a deep V on the back of his tight grey vest, hair pulled back into a messy bun, pert ass VIBRATING in those must-be-fucking-tailored-sweatpants every time he threw a punch – was none other than James Buchanan Barnes. 

Darcy just stood there frozen to the spot, unable to take her eyes off this honest-to-god poetry in motion. Then, she was hit by his scent. She had never experienced anything like it, I mean, all guys, all people even, had a smell that was just, _them_ , but you usually had to be in cuddling range to be aware of it. He was across the other side of the room for fuck sake and she wasn't just smelling sweat, it was HIM. It was suddenly the most – delicious – thing that had ever assaulted her nose. He was dark, and bitter but sweet and warm and rich and, _oh_ \- 

She squeezed her thighs together as the unreachable itch under her skin grew to a level that skipped the slightly annoying background discomfort and was now bordering on unbearable. She felt a dull, warm throbbing at her core and squirmed as she felt her underwear dampen with arousal. Oh god.

Her eyes refocused and she realised the pounding of the punchbag had stopped and had been replaced by the pounding of her heart and that between her legs as Bucky turned to look at her. She couldn't help but drink him in. His chest was rising and falling steadily as he regained his breath, his eyes were dark and partially shrouded by damp strands of hair that had escaped from the tie. She swore she saw his nostrils flare as he looked her up and down and inhaled deeply.

“Uh...” was all Darcy could muster. She felt like he was undressing her with his gaze, because to be fair, she was doing exactly that to him. 

“Lewis.” He said simply, his voice was like gravel. It made her ache inside.

Darcy cleared her throat and tried again. 

“Hi.”

He shifted on his feet and her eyes fell down and screeched to a halt at the admittedly impressive erection that was tenting his ridiculously well-fitted sweatpants. Darcy swallowed. What. The. Fuck was going on?!

Bucky flushed and turned away, adjusting himself in a futile attempt to hide his current state. He shuddered out a breath. “You'd better-”

Darcy felt a blush of embarrassment wash through her, closely followed by another wave of arousal. “Yeah I'll just-”

“Uhuh..”

“I should go-”

“Mm.”

Darcy turned on her heel and made for the door. It was like walking through molasses but she HAD to leave. “M'sorry!” She called out, sprinting to the elevator, her underwear now completely soaked through with slick which was now sliding down her thighs as she wrestled for control of her senses.

She came another 5 times that night with the help of the 'other' sergeant, and woke late in the morning feeling so exhausted, confused and so extremely embarrassed.

~ ~ ~

“Hey Darce, how're you enjoying your day off so far?” Jane chirped as she answered her phone. 

“Uhh, yeah. Jane, can you tell Cap that I've, uh, come down with something and I don't think I can come back to work tomorrow?”

“What? Are you okay? You want me to come round?” Jane asked anxiously.

“NO!” Darcy blurted out. “I mean, no. I'm fine. Well, y'know not fine but I don't think I should come in just in case it's catching, or something.” 

“Think it might be a bit late for that...” Jane replied.

Darcy froze. “What? What do you mean?”

“Oh Steve said that Bucky wasn't feeling too well and he's holed-up in his room too. Maybe you both caught something.”

Darcy hummed in concern. “Really? But hasn't he, like, got almost the same super-soldier serum as Steve?”

Silence.

“Darcy, shit, you're right. I don't know why we didn't think... if Bucky's unwell this must be something more serious. Stay right there I'll send Bruce up to see you and make sure you're okay, okay?” 

“Jane no, I feel...” Talking about Bucky made her think about Bucky, and thinking about Bucky was making her insides clench around nothing, and that hurt. She winced into the phone.

“Darce? Darcy? Don't move we're coming!” 

She could hear Jane's panicked voice calling Bruce and Steve before she hung up the call. 

Darcy wished she was coming. It seemed the only thing that took the edge off was an orgasm, preferably one that involved Bucky somehow. What WAS this? How could a little harmless fantasy mutate into THIS unbearable want and need that she couldn't fully satisfy? 

She tried to put fresh clothes on as Jane would be here with Bruce and Steve any minute and she didn't want to shame herself by writhing naked on her bed in front of them but the moment she pulled on her underwear and jeans she started to itch to take them off again, she almost didn't care how she looked. She clenched her jaw and tried to stay in control, tried to ignore the voice coming from the base of her brain that told her to find Barnes and fuck him into the floor. Oh god that would be so good right now.

There was a knock at the door and then Jane burst through closely followed by Bruce. She looked at Darcy breathing heavily and seemingly trying not to wriggle on the bed, her clothes half on half off. 

“Darcy! Tell me what's wrong? Are you in pain?”

Her guts chose that moment to cramp and Darcy howled, scratching at the bedsheets. “Oh shit, ow, ow ow!”

Bruce ran to the side of the bed and placed a sensor attached to an electronic device on her sweaty forehead. “She's running a really high fever, Jane can you get some water and a damp towel for her?” Bruce flicked his phone out of his pocket. “I need to find out what's happening with Barnes, if it's the same thing.” The line clicked when Steve picked up.

“What's his symptoms, is he hot?” Bruce asked.

“Ohh fuck yeah...” Darcy moaned, lifting her hips up off the bed, her head felt like it was surrounded by a dense fog. 

Bruce cleared his throat, awaiting Steve's assessment. 

“ _Well we both run hot anyways but, yeah he's practically burnin' up... ”_ Steve replied over the line. Jane came back with a glass of water holding it to Darcy's lips as she gulped it down. She pressed the cool towel on her chest and Darcy giggled at the sensation, her nipples peaking.

 _”is Darcy the same?”_

At the mention of her name there was a loud, deep growl. 

“What in the hell was that?” Bruce frowned.

_”Uhh, **that** was Buck. He's a little... worked up?” Steve replied, a little sheepishly._

“What? Worked up how?” 

_“Uhh....”_

“C'mon Steve I need facts this might be serious.” 

There was another louder growling sound that they could hear over the line as well as down the hall. Darcy whimpered in response, Bucky's growls were... doing something to her. She was giving in to the itch, the nagging feeling that had been toying with her for the past couple of days, it seemed wrong but felt so, so right to submit, to let the feeling completely take over her body. 

Bruce glanced at Jane, an expression of concern and bewilderment on his face. “Uh, think we should get these two down to medical right now. Seems like they've both been affected by something, maybe some sort of toxin.” 

There was a crash from down the hall. Steve came back on the line, seemingly short of breath. 

_”Get Darcy down there first, and make sure she's secure. I'm not sure it'd be a good idea for these two to meet face-to-face right now... Bucky's - **jesus Buck calm down!** \- gettin' to be a bit of a handful.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone want to know how Bucky was affected? And WHY?  
> Yeah, me too ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another chapter done! And another in the wings, I might actually get to finish this one!  
> *warning* it's pretty smutty :)

“Comin' for a run Buck?” 

There was a muffled protest from under the covers. A metal hand snaked out to grab the phone resting on the nightstand and retreated with it back into the bed. 

“Ugh.” Bucky switched off the display and sighed. His limbs felt strangely heavy and his brain felt like it was filled with candyfloss. “What time d'ya call this?” He croaked, still encased in the soft white duvet. 

“Dude, it's 6am, the usual time. C'mon get your ass up and let's go. Don't wanna keep Sam waitin' do ya? Know how much he likes to rip on you already.”

Bucky huffed. That much was true, he'd rather not give birdbrain an excuse if he could help it. 

“Okay okay, just give me a minute yeah?” As Steve's chuckling receded as he went into the living area Bucky stretched out fully on the bed and hummed as his spine cricked with a satisfying pop. It was only when he swung his legs around off the bed to sit up he noticed a little something was also awake and demanding attention. Well, okay, a big something. He grumbled and walked awkwardly to the chest of drawers to whip on some boxers, stuffing his morning wood aside and ignoring it. He wasn't dealing with it now, was late enough already, plus once they were done with the run there was the promise of Steve's legendary French toast with bacon and maple syrup. He flung the rest of his clothes on and headed out.

“So, Grumpycat. What's up with you? You seem more grouchy than normal if that's even possible.” Sam quipped as they sat around the bench to catch their breath. Bucky drew his eyebrows together.

“What?”

“Y'know, that little cat on the Internet with the screwed up grumpy face, looks just like you, doesn't it Steve?”

Steve pushed up off the bench to stretch out. “Totally not getting involved in this.”

“I'm not grumpy, am I Steve?” Bucky grumbled, while Sam's eyes lit up at the fact he was hitting all of Bucky's buttons this morning.

“Aw you need a lil backpat from your war buddy there Grumpycat?” Sam goaded him, a smile on his lips.

“You really wanna go down that road Wilson? I'm not sure your delicate constitution could handle what I got for you.” 

Sam laughed. “Oh is that how it is huh?”

Bucky unconsciously curled the fingers of his left hand into a fist. He suddenly felt incredibly over-defensive for such a light provocation. “Yeah, that's how it is.”

Sam only flung his hands up mockingly, “Hey man, you wanna go toe-to-toe when we get back I'm down! You're only proving my point though, Grumps.” He winked and Bucky felt all the muscles in his body tighten and he shuddered with the effort it took not to tackle Wilson to the ground. What the hell was wrong with him?

Steve apparently noticed that something was off. “C'mon guys lets get back and I'll fix breakfast.”

Bucky forcibly pulled himself away and walked on ahead of the other two, breathing deeply trying to calm himself down.

“Dude what's up?” Sam quietly asked Steve.

Steve shrugged. “Dunno, too much pizza last night?”

 

~ ~ ~ ~

Bucky ate breakfast in silence, although it tasted great it wasn't as satisfying as usual. He thanked Steve and waved at Sam as he left the communal kitchen and headed to his room. He felt like his skin was crawling, prickly and warm. He figured that going for a run would have cleared his head from the fuzz when he woke up this morning, but if anything it felt worse. Maybe a long shower would help.

As he shucked his clothes off every touch against his skin felt more sensitive than usual. He shrugged to himself and cranked the water on, shaking his hair out of the tie and stepping into the spray. As he soaped himself up he felt warmth building in his groin. 

_Oh so you're back huh? Figures._ He thought. Well, seeing as he was gonna get clean anyway... 

His cock was heavy in his right hand, he took his time just giving himself a few loose slow strokes, playing a little, dragging his foreskin over the tip. The head of his cock felt so sensitive today, as much if not more than the rest of his skin did. A hushed moan escaped his lips and he shivered with pleasure as he stroked a little faster, his grip a little firmer and, _ohhhhh yes, oh fuck yeah that's nice_.

Bucky leaned back against the wall tiles, widening his stance as he jacked himself, his left hand, now warmed by the hot water, sliding down to massage his balls. _Mmm, christ this was almost too good_. He huffed out short breaths as his hips rocked and he fucked into his hand, and his mind started to wander to new places...

He hadn't really been that interested in female company outside of just working with his team mates. He hadn't bothered to make an effort to meet anyone or go on dates or anything, even though he used to be half-decent at that sort of thing. However, despite this he found his thoughts drawn to one particular girl. He didn't really know her that well, which made it all the more easier for him to fantasise about her without feeling guilty for it. She seemed nice, smart, fun even. And hoo boy was she gorgeous. 

He was slowing down, twisting his hand up over the head of his cock as he steadily stroked, imagining it was her with deep chestnut curls and ruby red lips framing a naughty grin as she teased him. Oh, and what if she told him she just wanted to _taste_... well fuck if that didn't have his dick leaking in no time. He felt so turned on just thinking about her. Darcy. He wanted to get his mouth on her full lips, on her pussy. To have her screaming and coming on his tongue was suddenly all he existed for, next to getting his impossibly hard, throbbing cock inside of her, making her come apart around him. 

He was tugging hard and fast now, _so good..._ just a little more. He was so, so close - suddenly starved for release and relief, that hot pulsing pressure gathering at the base of his spine. The whisper of _Darcy Darcy Darcy_ not from his mouth but from somewhere deep within him, he closed his eyes, cupping and pulling on his balls as frantic groans building in pitch shook his chest. Then he was coming. 

Oh god he was _coming_. 

It was everything he needed at that moment and too much at the same time. Bright light filled his vision and he heard himself let out the loudest yell of unloaded tension that echoed in the bathroom as a ridiculous amount of milky spunk shot out of his cock. His head smacked back against the wall, hips still shaking uncontrollably, his dick pulsing again and again messily covering his abs, stomach and hand with the evidence of his orgasm before it was washed away by the flow of water. Bucky was panting, shivering, completely spent and now... feeling like a million dollars. 

Grumpy my ass, he thought, reaching for the soap again. 

~ ~ ~ ~

The rest of the day passed more or less without incident. He spent some time sharpening his array of knives, as well as cleaning and oiling his guns in the armoury while catching up with Natasha who had recently returned from an intel gathering trip to Jo-burg. He was feeling pretty damn good for a while. 'go me' he thought.

And then it started. 

That pinprickling of sensation just under his skin, rippling hotly over his entire body in a wave that came right out of nowhere. He tugged at the collar of his t-shirt and fidgeted around, bouncing his knee. 

“You okay?” Natasha asked, noticing.

Bucky cleared his throat. “Yeah, yeah. Just a bit twitchy, think I gotta get some energy out, is all.”

“Y'wanna hit the gym? Spar for a while? That last mission was boring as, I'm more than willing to go a couple rounds with you, soldier.”

Bucky's brain helpfully provided him with a full visual of who he'd like to go a few rounds with... and it wasn't Natasha...

“Maybe later? Think I just wanna hit the bags a bunch for a while.” All of the blood in his body now seemed to be on a return pilgrimage to his groin. He quickly stood while he was still able to and shelved the guns and tools.

Natasha nodded and smiled. “Sure, no problem, just hit me up if you change your mind.”

Was already half out the door and on his way to his rooms as he waved at Natasha, taking off his hoodie and holding it in front of him as he walked in case he ran into anyone else, trying to be casual and not like he was sporting the world's biggest boner. Why was he so freakin' horny lately? He figured it probably would be a good idea to go and work out some of his frustrations at the training room, but not before he took care of that annoyingly demanding dick of his.

After jerking off two times in a row he felt clear headed again. Of course as he touched himself all he could think about was that brunette bombshell Darcy Lewis and how he wanted, _hungered_ even, for her. It was a little intense, even for him. He cleaned himself off and threw on trackpants and a vest and headed down to the training room. 

Boy, when she had walked in that door it had taken him a supersoldier amount of effort not to bound across the room and taste every inch of her. Even from so far away he was breathing her in. _Holy shit_ she smelled so amazing, like candy apples, strawberries, and something else that was telling him she wanted him, as if it wasn't obvious enough from the way she was staring at him. His dick sprang up almost immediately, he was overwhelmed and leaking, harder than he thought he'd ever been (and that included the time he went almost two weeks without relieving himself over in Europe). Thank fuck she had left because he couldn't have been the one with enough control to do it. God knows what he would have done if she had of stayed... well, that wasn't true, he had a pretty good idea...

Bucky decided it was safer to just stay in his room and ride out whatever the hell this was. He called Steve and made his excuses, surprisingly he didn't seem too concerned which made his life a whole lot easier, enabling him to lie in his bed with a seemingly unrelenting hard on for hours despite coming another three times. It was starting to ache...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which D & B's current affliction is identified, and certain nerves are hit :)

Steve clapped and then rubbed his hands together. “Right. What do we know?” A positive call to action, an act only betrayed by the anxious furrow in his brow as he addressed the team. 

They had managed to wrangle Darcy and Bucky (and not without a struggle) and quarantined them to two separate rooms on the medical floor. That was another handy thing about the Avengers compound, there was a fricken floor for everything and considering the amount of times each of them had been bust up out on a mission, it was a definite necessity. Bruce had called in Dr Helen Cho to help him run a variety of tests on the two affected as well all everyone else in the compound. Getting blood samples from Darcy and Bucky had been... fun, so to speak.

“Jaaaaaaane, why are you doing this? I'm fiiiiine, gawd!” She tugged against the restraints that kept her firmly planted on the gurney. “C'mon just take these off, I'm good now, I feel perfectly normal. Let me up!” 

Jane rolled her eyes. “Darce, you look possessed, I'm sorry but there's no way in hell you're getting out of here until we find out what's wrong with you and Barnes.”

Darcy twitched at hearing his name. Jane bristled.

“What happened? What did you two get up to?” 

Darcy shook her head but whined under her breath. “Not as much as I'd like.”

~ ~ ~ ~

“Don't fuckin' touch me punk!” Bucky snarled at Steve, who was trying to gently calm Bucky but surreptitiously stick a needle in his arm at the same time. Steve had never felt more guilty. This whole experience must be hell for Bucky, he dreaded to think that being restrained, poked, and prodded would bring nightmarish memories to the fore, but it seemed there was no other way, they had to find out what weird shit was going on. Bucky was stubborn at the best of times but under the influence of, whatever it was they were under the influence of, he was not being swayed into cooperating. 

“C'mon pal, we need to do this, you're sick.”

“God dammit Stevie I'm fine. Where is she? Did you touch her?! I can smell her on you, you bastard.”

“Buck, no! She's safe, I promise. I, we just had no idea that you two... were, y'know? And you're clearly not fine pal.”

Bucky only scowled and Steve turned to look out the glass viewing window of the room and noticed Bruce beckoning him back out. 

“Everybody that's been in contact with either Darcy, Bucky or both, before anyone goes back in the rooms you need to shower and change your clothes. Whatever this is it's obvious that smell is playing a huge part, we need to make sure there's no further cross contamination and rule some possibilities out. I'm pretty confident that the rest of us are not at risk, the symptoms would have manifested by now.”

They all looked at each other nervously but trusted Banner's judgement. During the time the blood tests took to run, Bruce and Jane both noticed Bucky's aggressive behaviour subside a little, and Darcy became a bit less... needy. 

“It could be wearing off?” Steve looked hopeful as the rest of the team gathered in the lab. “We could keep em in quarantine for the rest of the week, keep an eye on 'em, symptoms get less and if so, we can maybe let 'em back out.”

Bruce threw up the holographic results of the lab test for all to see, although Steve couldn't make head nor tail of it. “Well there's good news, and some sucky news. Doctor Cho and I have found the cause; a compound pheromone that appears to stimulate the limbic system of the brain, especially the areas that, uh, reward you for pleasurable behaviours...”

“Soo... that's what's making them both DTF?” Jane asked.

Helen smirked. Bruce shook his head. “Uh, what sorry?”

“Do the nasty?” Natasha added. “They want to screw.”

Steve coughed. Bruce continued.

“Yes and no, It's not that simple. This compound has set up some sort of primal hierarchy in the brain, the Alpha and the Omega. Alpha behaviour manifests as extreme territoriality along with a desire to protect and nourish the Omega. And the Omega instinct it to be... receptive, to present to the Alpha and let the Alpha mate with and protect them. Interestingly, it's not always the case that males are always Alphas and females always Omegas, but with Darcy and Bucky it seems to be that way. As I mentioned, smell plays a key part in this system, it seems that only compatible Alpha and Omegas find the scent of the other... attractive.”

Steve managed a weak smile. “I always thought Bucky had a particular stink, but didn't think that's what the ladies went after.”

Dr Cho carried on explaining. “We all give off pheromones naturally but don't consciously respond to them, the compound heightens the reaction to the natural pheromones and stimulates the individual to bond with a compatible mate. After doing some digging around in comparative biology it also appears that this compound has caused the two of them to sync in terms of their sexual receptivity.” 

As Helen paused she could see the glazed looks on everyone's faces and sighed. “Basically Darcy is in heat, and Bucky's in rut.”

Natasha raised her eyebrows.

Bruce tapped on the tablet and put two sets of vitals up on the display. “The bad news is if there are two compatibles and they don't, uhh...bond, the symptoms they have been experiencing will worsen, and may cause pain and permanent damage, even with the serum in Bucky's case.”

Steve swallowed the dry lump that had gathered in his throat. This was a lot. “Okay. But can they be cured?” 

Helen nodded. “Well, in a way yes. If they bond.”

“And to bond Darcy and Bucky have to... 'mate'?” As the words left him and their implications solidified in his brain, Steve suddenly felt a deep pang of jealously hit him from out of nowhere. Trouble was he didn't know who he was more jealous of, Darcy, or Bucky.

“This is... weird. They barely know each other.” He said, trying his utmost not to sound indignant.

Jane shrugged. “It is, and although this sounds completely 'un-sciencey' I guess you could look at it like they are soulmates. They were always right for each other, but just didn't know it yet? Until this hierarchy was triggered.” 

Steve folded his arms. “How the hell did this compound get into them in the first place? Have we checked security tapes for a breach?” 

“Yeah, and there's nothing out of the ordinary, but it must have been something only they were exposed to. When was the last time Darcy and Bucky were alone together?” Natasha asked.

Jane tilted her head trying to think. “Um, practically never? Not recently anyway as far as I know.”

Steve nodded slowly, lost in his own thoughts. He got up to leave. “I'm gonna go check on Buck, ask him, also see if he maybe wants to eat something.”

Jane followed. “Yeah I'd best check on Darce too, she's ALWAYS hungry.”

Bruce nodded. "Sure, just make sure they're both contained in their rooms just now, we're going to try working on an alternative solution."

~ ~ ~

“Pizza.”

“Okay, sure no problem. I think there's some left overs in the fridge from the other night but it's got pineapple on... We can order in though-”

“No it's fine, don't go to any trouble, I'm too hungry to wait. And anyway, I like it.”

“Pineapple? On pizza? Seriously? I mean no wonder there's a shit-ton of it leftover Darce, nobody likes that shit. I don't even know why Tony ordered it.”

Darcy scowled. “Who's the invalid here? Gimme.”

“Alright, keep your pants on.”

 _Bucky wouldn't want my pants kept on..._ , Darcy idly thought to herself.

~ ~ ~ ~

“What can I get ya Buck?” Steve sat by the bed on which Bucky was restrained. “Quesidilla? Burger? Fried chicken maybe?”

Bucky gently pulled against the cuffs around his wrists, he felt ever so slightly calmer but the instinctive need for Darcy was still thrumming away in his veins. He was trying hard to be nonchalant about the fact he was rubbing himself up against the covers for some relief. 

“Don't care, just whatever we've got is good. M'hungry punk, i'll eat anythin'.” 

He caught Steve's cheeks flushing pink as he realised what his friend was trying to do, and a sly grin broke on his face.

“Wanna help a brother out?” Bucky purred. 

Steve was surprised when he _almost_ considered what Bucky was proposing. “What? Uh right. Food. I'll uh... be back soon.” He stammered, unlocking the door.

Steve met Jane in the kitchen, pulling out half a gigantic pizza from the oven. “Don't suppose yours likes pineapple?” She offered.

“Mine? Oh- uh, yeah I'll take a couple slices. That dope will eat anythin'.” Steve muttered, sliding a few slices of hot pizza onto a plate but not before stealing a couple of bites for himself.

“What do you reckon, about this whole thing?” Steve asked, swallowing down a mouthful.

Jane shrugged. “It's weird obviously, but they're both adults I guess. I never thought I'd say this but maybe we should just let them get on with it. I mean, I just don't want to see Darcy in pain, y'know. Maybe once they... it'll stop.”

“Yeah... “ There was that darn pang of jealously in his gut again. “Maybe it will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUHN DUHN DUUUUUUHHHHHH!  
> I'm not sure I meant the story to go this way, but hey, here we are :)  
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos, it's amazing and so encouraging!


	4. Chapter 4

When Steve returned to the room Bucky was staring at him, sheets bunched around his waist, tight vest clinging obnoxiously to his broad, defined chest, his wrists still bound. 

“How're you feeling?”

Bucky laughed through gritted teeth. “Oh, you mean aside from the fact that I'm a prisoner in what's supposed to be my home?”

Steve crumpled slightly and it made Bucky wince. He could never be mad at him for long, not with that ridiculously woeful puppy-dog look on his face. 

“We just needed to make sure we knew what we're dealing with. I'm sorry, Buck.”

“I know, I know, shit, I'm sorry too.”

Steve raised his head. “What? Why? None of this is your fault.”

“Yeah, but your best friend suddenly going gaga for a girl he barely knows? Believe me Steve, I know what that can be like...”

Steve managed a small smile. He pushed some pizza crumbs around on the plate he was still holding.   
“But you like her, Darcy?”

Bucky found his eyes closing softly and a purr emanating from his throat at her name. “Yeah. God yeah, I just, it feels _right_ , y'know?”

“Mm.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Bucky tipped his head towards the plate of pizza in Steve's lap. 

“So you gonna let me outta these things, or are ya gonna hand-feed me like some animal, Stevie?”

If any of their interaction had been caught by the security cameras, Bucky was sure he could pinpoint the exact moment that something just _gave_ in Steve. Like a switch had been flipped in that pretty head of his. Like the cool, collected, pragmatic Steve Rogers had just gone AWOL. 

Steve set the plate on the bedside table and then started to undo the cuffs. As he leaned over Bucky to release the one on the other side his senses were overcome by a thick, honeyed scent. He licked his dry lips before casually breathing in a little deeper, his body unconsciously trying to take in more of whatever that delicious smell was. He froze in place, body hovering over Bucky's, his hands resting on his free wrist. 

“You alright?” A voice that sounded like it was covered in caramel slipped into Steve's ears, caressing a very hidden part of his psyche.

Steve could feel a thrum under his fingers, a steady, flowing, strong beat that was demanding he dance to it. His eyes flicked to meet Bucky's, unaware that darkness had almost completely taken them over.

“Steve...” 

A warm, pricky sensation washed over his entire body at hearing his own name from Bucky's lips and suddenly he was afraid. Afraid he wanted more. 

Bucky was wide eyed in confusion as Steve shot back upright and bolted towards the door. “Steve!” He shouted, but it was too late he was gone, the door unlocked. Bucky was free...

~ ~ ~ ~

Darcy looked up from her daze as a Steve-shaped blur screeched past the window. 

“Janey? Is everything okay? Where's Steve going so fast? Jane?”

Darcy turned back to see her best bud fast asleep on the couch on the other side of the room. She huffed and looked back to the window only for her heart to lurch into her mouth as the focus of all her desire stood looking back at her, a finger held to his lips.

Her eyes lit up as he unlocked the door and crept into the room in that seriously hot-but-not-trying-to-be way that he always did. He knelt down by the bed, gazing straight into her eyes, straight into her fucking _soul_. Oh god.

“Doll, Darcy...can I touch you?” He whispered, his voice like a sirens song to her starved ears. 

Darcy couldn't nod enough and sighed happily as he quickly released her from the restraints and scooped her up in his amazing arms. She wasn't the damsel in distress kinda girl but this was fucking awesome. She threw her arm around his neck and nuzzled against him, breathing his glorious scent in and marking him with her own at the same time. 

He smiled down at her as they quietly left the room and the sleeping scientist behind. Darcy ran her fingers over the scruff on his jaw. “Where are we going?” She asked.

“Somewhere safe.” Bucky replied, with the slightest hint of a low growl which made her shudder with anticipation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could go anywhere!   
> Thank you for all the wonderful comments and kudos and excitement! I'm over the moon at the response to this, so unexpected :) I know this is a shortish chapter but I'm working on the next one and just wanted to give you something to tide you over.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, because it's Valentines and my muse seems to be VERY fired up, have another chapter!
> 
> It's a Steve inter-lewd :D

The door slammed and Steve fell back against it, his heart was pounding so hard in his chest it hurt and he was panting so much he thought his asthma was making a comeback. He'd never felt this affected by anything in his life, and it was _Bucky_ who was making him feel this way. Bucky who had smelled so, _so good_ to him that it had taken all the composure he could muster not to lick him where he lay. 

He was feeling too constrained, his skin was begging for air so he peeled off his shirt, unable to stop the groan as the fabric pulled over his hard nipples. As soon as the shirt was on the floor, his fingers automatically reached for them, his head thumping back against the door as he squeezed and pulled, giving his body what it craved. One hand slid down his belly towards the waistband of his sweatpants, his eyes scrunching closed as he imagined it belonged to Bucky, that he was the one touching him, wanting him, giving him what he needed and being so fucking hot with it. Steve lightly traced his fingertips over the bulge of his erection, surprised at just how sensitive he was and feeling himself leak. He sighed wetly, tilting his hips to press his clothed cock into his (Bucky's) hand and start to rock back and forth a little. But he needed _more_. After quickly shucking his pants, socks, and shoes, he crawled on top of his bed on all fours, his ass in the air and cock hanging heavy as he reached through his legs. His ass wasn't 'normally' an area he went to when he felt hot and bothered, but right now, in this instant, it was feeling like the most natural thing in the world. His forefinger slid teasingly over his perineum and barely _brushed_ the tight puckered ring of muscle around his hole. 

Something was wrong. 

He pressed a little harder, circling his finger and drawing a uncharacteristically high whimper from his lips. It was wet.

He was _wet_. And the worst thing – or was it the best thing? - it felt GOOD. When he pushed his finger inside his slick channel up to the first knuckle he was shaking, but was it because he was scared or excited? _Just a little more_ , he told himself, pressing in deeper, _just try a little more and see how it feels... mmm, yeah this was nice_. He still kept the image of it being Bucky who was exploring him so tenderly and stoking this new fire that was rapidly taking hold of him, but it wasn't enough. He needed more. As he added another finger easily, and then another with a little effort (it was so tight in there), Steve started craving something... bigger. He wanted to be filled up, he needed it, needed Bucky to-

Wait, did this mean? Yeah, he was pretty sure this meant he was a...  
Oh god, he was a...

An Omega.

 _Holy shit, this was serious._

This was crazy, how could he be thinking of Bucky that way, his best friend of all people, the one who had always been there through thick and thin and... oh. 

Well of course it all made sense now. 

That _fucking_ pineapple bastard of a pizza. That's what had turned Darcy, Buck, and now himself into sex-mad slaves to their hormones. He had more than a few choice words he wanted to have with Tony Stark. But he was so fired up with need he couldn't stop what he'd started. He continued pumping his slick fingers in and out of his ass, sitting up with his knees spread wide and reaching to stroke his neglected cock with his other hand. It didn't take long until his orgasm was just a hair's breadth away, he started whining as his animal brain begged for Bucky and his Alpha cock. Fucking himself back and forth between both hands he gasped, his back arching as he painted his stomach and chest with his come, tears squeezing out the corner of his eyes.

He collapsed on the bed, struggling with conflicting feelings of satisfaction and shame. No. No-one could ever know about this. How could any of his team possibly respect him as their leader if he was an submissive, cock-hungry Omega? 

After the last licks of his orgasm had died away, he dragged himself to the bathroom and got in the shower. He felt awful, he was so torn. He knew that the Captain America in him would dust himself off and own up to what he was, but he wasn't even sure if he could even call himself Cap again. He sank down to the floor of the shower, hugging his knees to his chest. What the hell was he gonna do? 

Oh yeah...

Cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww no! :( Looks like poor Stevie needs some reassurance...
> 
> (I know that Steve is all about equal rights usually but he's having a little meltdown just now, normal service will resume shortly)


	6. Chapter 6

There was a den up on the compound roof, a sort of gazebo-style mini apartment. The blinds rolled back so you could see the stars through the glazed roof, or gaze out at the city lights in the distance. Tony used it as a spare guest room sometimes, or as a cosy area to chill away from the ruckus of the occasional parties he threw. It was secluded, comfortable, and exactly where Bucky was in a mind to head right now. He knew the fridge would be stocked with water and probably beer and wine too, and that he could easily sneak down into the main kitchen to pick up some food if needed, from what he had garnered from Banner he didn't think any of the team would mind him and Darcy disappearing for a while and they would probably respect them enough to leave them be. He could fire one of them a message later. He had taken a route via the stairwell nonetheless, depositing Darcy back on Terra firma as although she enjoyed being swept off her feet initially, she insisted she was more than capable of walking under her own steam. She kept close to him though, their shoulders bumping as they walked up the stairs and along the landings, her pinky finger brushing his palm every so often and making him grin. He felt content, the hunger and need from before seemed happy to take a back seat knowing that he now with Darcy, and they could take as long as they liked to... get properly acquainted.

When they reached the floor on which all of their apartments were situated he was yanked to a standstill by Darcy stopping suddenly. 

“Bucky wait!”

He turned to inspect her, concerned. “What is it Darce? Are you alright?”

“Yeah, yeah... I'm fine but,” she raised her head and breathed in. “do you smell that?”

Bucky made a similar movement, his brows meeting in confusion. He turned back to her and they both said exactly the same thing.

_“Steve.”_

As they pushed through the stairwell door into the corridor Bucky was sniffing and inhaling rapidly.

“Why can I smell him? I couldn't before...I mean I could but he just smelled normal, like Steve but...”

Darcy followed still holding onto Bucky's hand as they walked quickly. “I know, it's like Steve, but not.”

As they approached the door to Steve's apartment Bucky swallowed a lump that had gathered in his throat. 

“Jesus,” he growled, sensing the residual aura of raw want that had permeated the area around Steve's rooms, “I think he's been affected, like us. I guess he _was_ acting a little weird earlier...”

“Oh shit. Wow. Um, maybe we should check that he's okay? Or should we just give him privacy... I mean, I can hazard a guess that you 'suffered' the same as me when it first hit?”

Bucky turned to her with a half smile. “It was, intense. Yeah.” That intensity had been dialled down, but scenting Steve's current state it was as if the horny hornet's nest had just been thoroughly poked with a big stick. He knocked on the door gently at first. 

“Steve?”

Darcy found herself holding her breath as they waited for an answer. Bucky knocked again.

“Steve, you okay?” Darcy could feel the concern creeping into his tone. There was still no answer. 

“Steve if you don't answer I'm comin' in!” Darcy frowned at Bucky who had now taken a few paces back from the door and was preparing to shoulder charge it. 

“Woah, wait!”

Bucky hesitated.

“You know you can just ask Friday to open it...”

Shit. She was right. Tony had given him the override codes in case of emergency after his treatment to get shot of the trigger words had proved effective. Come to think of it, that was actually a pretty big move of trust by Tony, he should thank him properly sometime.

“Friday, override Captain Rogers' apartment lock, authorisation from Sergeant J. B. Barnes.” He drawled.

“Acknowledged, the door is open Sergeant Barnes.” The AI replied.

Bucky called Steve's name again and pushed open the door. When they stepped inside the whack of pheromones hit them both, but now they could sense what was off about it. Underneath the arousal there were notes of sadness, fear, defeat. The sound of running water from the bathroom caught Darcy's attention. 

“Cap... Steve, you in there? We just came to make sure you're okay...”

A soft whimper floated through the half-closed door in response and Bucky didn't wait to enter, leaving Darcy respectfully hanging back in the bedroom. He might be naked in there for all she knew, and although she certainly wouldn't mind it, now was most definitely not the time to ogle her boss. Instead she sat down on Steve's bed, the aroused Omega scent tinged with Steve's own lingering in the air around her. 

Bucky found Steve hunched over himself on the floor, shivering in the cold stream of the shower. He reached and shut it off, instinctively grabbing a towel from the rail and wrapping it protectively around his best friend. If it were at all possible somehow Steve looked small sitting there. Bucky crouched down beside him leaving his flesh hand gently resting on Steve's shoulder.

“Hey, Stevie... what's going on?” He asked gently, softly running his hands over the towel and trying to warm him. He noticed that Steve kept his gaze down as he silently shook his head. “You ran off, we just wanted to make sure you were alright punk. C'mon Steve, talk to me, what's up?” 

Bucky continued stroking along along Steve's arms and noticing that he would start to lean into his touch but then pull away like he was catching himself for doing it. 

“It feels... different.” Steve said quietly. 

Bucky leaned in. “How?”

“I- I've been affected... I should be quarantined, I can't be like this. I can't lead the team as...” his voice fell, “as an Omega...” 

“Hey shh, you're good, Steve it's okay. It'll be okay. I know it's a little weird at first. Darcy and I we both, uh, sensed you.”

“I feel so...” Steve lifted his head up to look at Bucky, his damp hair made his eyes seem an even brighter blue than he remembered them being. He was suddenly aware of the scent from the hallway gradually returning. It was the aroma of a lush forest after the rain, with a rough edge of whiskey and a drop of peppermint. It was mouthwatering.

Steve's cheeks dusted pink and Bucky realised he was sitting staring at him with his mouth open like an idiot. He swallowed and Steve shifted uncomfortably next to him.

“This is all wrong.” Steve groaned, throwing his head back to lean against the tiles, the exposed length of his neck drawing Bucky's attention. “I can't be like this.”

“No, you're perfect Steve, I mean... “ He couldn't help the words from tumbling out, and there were more words, other truths that Bucky felt would be best delivered with a reverent whisper into Steve's skin. His hands itched to reach out and touch so badly. But he shouldn't, not when Steve was at odds with what was happening to him.

“I mean, there is nothing wrong with you, or me, or Darcy. Remember you told me what Banner and Cho said?”

“Yeah. I'll need a- a mate.” Steve shoulders sagged as this strange new fate unravelled before him. “But we can't just 'infect' someone else with this pheromone just to save me from being in pain Buck, that's just not fair.”

Bucky straightened. “What? Why the fuck would we need to expose anyone else? What the hell are you talkin' about?”

“You an Darcy, you've got each other. You're soulmates, you can bond. I've got... there's no-one.”

Bucky almost laughed at how ridiculous and stubborn Steve Rogers could be sometimes, this was no exception. 

“Steve. You're an idiot.”

“Huh?”

Bucky stood up and offered Steve a hand to help him to his feet and felt a rush of warmth as he tentatively accepted it. He grabbed another soft dry towel down from the shelf as Steve's eyes darted around the bathroom looking anywhere rather than directly at Bucky. 

“Here,” Bucky slowly moved to wrap it around Steve's waist, hovering for permission. They might have both seen each other undressed hundreds of times but the situation was now charged with tension and so many unknowns. Steve's body shivered involuntarily as Bucky's fingers brushed over the skin at his hips as he tucked the towel under and secure. Bucky realised he was staring again, drinking in every detail of Steve's body, the quickening of his breath and the way it made his chest and the muscles of his abdomen move. Bucky's eyes flicked up to Steve's face, he was still trying his hardest to avoid meeting his eyes. _God he was beautiful_. He had of course appreciated that Steve was attractive in the past but, not like _this_. The lush fullness of his lashes kissing the tops of his gorgeous cheekbones every time he blinked softly was murdering him. Bucky realised he hadn't moved his hands and had been unconsciously stroking his fingertips against the warm, soft skin at Steve's lower back since wrapping him in the towel. The defined lines of Steve's iliac furrow drew his gaze further down than he meant to look, and he was suddenly very aware of the way Steve's body was reacting to him. He pulled back only to be overcome by a gentle whine filling his ears, telling him not to let go, pushing him to follow his instincts. 

He shouldn't have been surprised that it was coming from Steve. His blue eyes were glistening, filling with tears as he battled with feelings of shame and those of absolute, pure need to be touched.

“Please.” He breathed, blinking away the tears with those pretty lashes. His lower lip was trembling.

The bathroom door was pushed slowly open and both men turned to see Darcy standing there, eyes dark but kind. 

“Oh Steve, honey...” 

As she moved towards him Steve allowed her to reach up and embrace him in her arms, as much as she could with his massive size compared to her. He could smell her scent, warm and sweet like cookies fresh out of the oven. He could tell she was also wanting, the fact that he wasn't alone in this weird new flood of feelings he was experiencing had a calming effect on him. He buried his nose in her hair, whining softly again. As for Darcy it was clear she no longer felt conflicted about being so close to him.

Bucky watched the pair with adoration. He was left feeling like had never wanted anything more than to take care of them both, Darcy and Steve, his Omegas. A low growl reverberated around the room and Steve and Darcy felt that unscratchable itch returning as it vibrated through them. Steve's fingers combed into Darcy's wavy chestnut hair as he nosed at her cheek, his lips found her skin lightly and he started to kiss his way towards hers, feeling that this was right, spurred on by Bucky's approving noises. She hummed happily, arching towards him and letting him in making sure he realised he was wanted as much as she and Bucky both wanted him. Before Steve could get his lips on hers though, she turned her head slightly to look towards Bucky and smiled. “Alpha.” She purred and Steve straightened, his pupils now deep black pools drawn to fix on his best friend like a magnet.

Bucky swallowed. The animalistic urge was making it's way to the surface, a tingle of electricity dancing along with the warm deep throb of lust growing at his core. “God, you two.” He reached out to cup both of their faces in his hands, Steve with his right and Darcy sighing appreciatively at the sensation of the plates of his left against her skin. He led them back out into the bedroom and rifled through the drawers to grab a t shirt and a pair of sweatpants for Steve to put on.

“C'mon.”

Darcy felt her heart beating in her ears as she slid her hand back into Bucky's, grabbing onto Steve's and pulling him beside her. The corridor was clear so they made their way quietly and briskly up to the roof.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CAAAKE! Cake for everyone!
> 
> No idea where this is all ultimately going, feel free to make suggestions :)

The rooftop room was perfect, a neutral place not belonging to any of them, somehow Darcy knew that was important at this point. She entered first, switching on a couple of the soft lamps around the huge bed. As she perched on the edge of it she could see that Steve was still in need of a little gentle encouragement. He skirted the edge of the room and hovered by a side table, idly fiddling with an expensive looking ornament. Bucky had locked the door, and he now reached out his arm towards Steve.

“Stevie, it's okay, if you want this?” He asked gently.

Steve glanced at Darcy as she slid her hands out behind her on the soft-looking Egyptian cotton sheets and leaned back, the oversized slash-necked t-shirt she wore slipping down off one shoulder temptingly. He tracked back to Bucky's tall, lean, muscled form, taking another moment to drink him in. He nodded, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

“Yeah...if you- both of you-”

“Steve of course we do.” Darcy interrupted him before he could doubt himself. “It feels right. And don't you dare ever doubt that the rest of the gang will still want you as our captain, because they fucking will!”

Steve moved towards Bucky taking his hand and allowing him to pull his own around his waist as Bucky's arms came up and around his shoulders and suddenly they could barely be any closer, their lips almost touching. Steve looked at Bucky's, mesmerised as he spoke, his voice dripping with that low Brooklyn drawl with words that reignited the fire in him. 

“Feels right for me too punk, always has if I'm honest.”

With the warmth of Bucky around him he felt strong and loved, and the words just cemented the trust that he had always had in him. The desire he had thought was inappropriate, the thoughts and fantasies no longer needed hiding. Although the event that had tipped things off might have been odd and unexpected, there was no shame in this. Steve sighed his name, a gentle ' _Buck..._ ', and closed the gap between them, pulling Bucky to him by the waist their mouths meeting in their first kiss. They shared the taste of each other, soft lips pushing apart, the warmth of their wet tongues exploring and teasing. Shared breath and a shared buzz had them grasping at one another, Bucky's hands sliding through Steve's hair, Steve's hands running up Bucky's back making him hiss when he smoothed his fingers over the ragged scar at his shoulder. Desperation and the sensations that Steve felt as Bucky touched and gave himself over to him had him keening again. Bucky's strong left hand kneaded the meat of Steve's ass and brought their hips crashing together. Steve moaned, feeling the unyielding hardness of Bucky's cock rubbing up against his own and his fingers trailing down his lower back into the cleft of his buttocks, that sharp tongue of his running along his lower lip, teeth grazing and nipping as Bucky guided the tangle of their bodies towards the bed.

Darcy was waiting there for them restlessly, the sight of Bucky and Steve together had pushed the feverish need in her to near boiling point. Steve chased after Bucky's mouth as he pulled away, urging Steve towards Darcy. She was tugging at her shirt trying to get it off, murmuring as Steve swiftly came to her aid, sliding his huge warm hands along her sides and up her ribs as he helped her remove it. She clawed at his chest urging him to lose his t-shirt too and purred as his warm bare skin contacted with hers.

Bucky stayed close, leaning down supported by his elbows he bent to finally kiss Darcy. The scent of both omegas filled his senses making him feel so high and charged with purpose as Darcy teased him with playful licks and nips. She was definitely a handful and as she pulled his arms and hands to cup her soft full breasts he decided she was probably a bit more than two handfuls. While she was still locked together with Bucky, Darcy ran her free hand up Steve's sweatpant-clad thigh as he lay beside her watching them. Her fingers brushed over his now achingly hard cock causing him to jerk his hips and bite back a sexy moan. She broke away from Bucky to check on him. His face was dusted pink, his eyes dark pools and his lips so temptingly full and pouty.

“Steve, mmm you look like I feel!” She giggled, Bucky was now planting a trail of hot kisses down her neck and chest, pausing to flick his tongue over the peaks of her nipples and give each of them a little suck before continuing his journey down her torso. She rubbed and squeezed at Steve's cock as Bucky was kissing her stomach and starting to tug gently on her shorts, feeling the dampness spreading through the material as he leaked in response to her touch. The slick feeling of her own arousal was also soaking her own underwear. 

“Bucky, he needs you- needs his Alpha...” She whispered. It was hard to stay focussed with his strong hands sliding her pants down her thighs and his hot breath at her pussy.

Bucky paused to smile at Steve. He looked half wrecked already and they hadn't even gotten started. He was swimming in the thought that Steve wanted him the way he had always wanted Steve, he was gonna be his... _fuck_ he was gonna make him feel so goddamn good...

“Darce, I can wait. It's only fair that the lady is taken care of first.” Steve said. He was a such a fucking gentleman. It made Bucky want to get his mouth around his cock and suck him dry. But not just yet, he was right. Darcy the firecracker first. Nonetheless, he sat up to kiss Steve and nuzzle at his neck, purposefully scenting him before turning his attention back to his other mate. 

She was panting harder now that his tongue was flicking and lapping languidly at her clit, her fingers reaching down and curling in his long hair. He added a finger and she gave a loud pained yelp as her body clamped down on the intrusion letting her know it wasn't enough. Bucky stilled.

“Shit doll, sorry – you okay?” He asked, concerned.

She shoved him back down between her thighs. “More. Need more- don't dare stop. Ngh, fuck now - talking later.”

Bucky looked up at Steve who was plastered to Darcy side, and had been stroking her sides and kissing her neck. “You heard the woman Buck, get to work!” 

Bucky laughed and resumed his teasing, slowly adding another couple of fingers and working them back and forth, curling them up every so often and drawing those beautiful desperate pleas from her that had his dick leaking.

“Uhh! Bucky please...”

She writhed underneath him as he withdrew his slick fingers and moved both hands to grasp hold of her ass cheeks as he started sucking on her clit and fucking his tongue into her with added fervour. She was tugging at his hair, turning him on even more as her cries increased in pitch and volume. Steve was gently rolling and squeezing one of her nipples in his fingertips, while whispering in her ear what a good girl she was, how sweet she sounded and looked. Hearing those kind of things come out of Steve's mouth as well as the sounds Darcy was making just about had Bucky shooting off in his pants. He'd wondered so many times how he'd be in bed, and more recently how Darcy would be. Now he was learning and he kept reminding himself just what a lucky bastard he was, especially now that Darcy was arching off the bed hitting the peak of her orgasm as he worked her through it with gentle laps of his tongue. 

She hit the mattress breathless, but only partially sated. Steve was stroking his cock through the fabric of his pants, the scent of his delicious arousal mingling perfectly with Darcy's. Bucky stood up to peel off his vest and shuck off his own pants. He heard Steve whine as his dick sprang free and Darcy was pushing herself up and sliding onto Steve's lap, grinding down on him purposefully to draw out more of those irresistible noises from him.

“Barnes... c'mon...” Darcy purred, Steve was melting underneath her as she took him in her hand, easing him out of the confines of the pants and started stroking him. 

Bucky raised his brows. “Doll, you don't mess about do you? So impatient...damn, I like that.”

Steve gasped, shuddering as Darcy rolled the flushed head of his cock in her fingers. He could feel the slick oozing down his thighs as Bucky watched them both, unable to keep his hips from bucking and his teeth from biting into his lower lip as she shimmied back slightly and leaned down to take him into her hot, velvety mouth. 

“Oh, ah!” was all he could say as Darcy pumped the base with her hand while her tongue and lips danced around the tip. Steve clawed into the sheets at his side, holding himself up as his head fell back from a few moments, but he found he couldn't look away for long and quickly returned to ingrain the picture of Darcy's full lips wrapped around his cock in his memory. 

Darcy hummed around him, savouring the taste of the salty precum spreading across her tongue. She giggled to herself reaching through Steve's legs, swiping through the warm slick that had leaked from his hole. It took seconds to lube her fingers up and then she was pressing gently against the pucker of muscle which yielded with a tight ease, allowing her to push inside him and hear him moan and plead just as she did moments ago. She sucked him a couple of times before pulling back, giving the tip of his cock a few delicate kitten licks before turning to look for where the hell their alpha had got to. 

Steve spread his legs a little further apart encouraging Darcy to add another digit. She grinned wickedly at Bucky who was still standing there, rapt. 

“C'mon sweetie, I need you. Stevie does too, I'm gettin' him ready for you.”

Bucky licked his lips, giving himself a couple of loose strokes before approaching the bed. “Darcy doll, you think you could take care of Steve while I take care of you huh? You'd like that wouldn't you Steve, baby?”

Steve purred at the term of endearment and nodded along with Darcy. She gently encouraged Steve to lie properly back on the bed, his head on the pillows, and positioned herself on her knees between his legs, leaning on her forearms and easily sliding his fingers back inside his heat, as she settled with her hips high in the air. 

_“Fuck.”_ Was all Bucky could say as he prowled onto the bed, easily covering Darcy with the bulk of his body above her. His thick muscular arms bracketed hers, he pressed forward, his hair falling into his face and tickling her shoulder as he nosed at her ear. Darcy sucked in a breath as she felt the hard length of him slide between her legs, not yet entering, but just parting her folds. Bucky rumbled low as he coated himself in her arousal, sliding and slipping against her, feeling her trembling with anticipation beneath him. She continued working her fingers back and forth within Steve who was murmuring encouragement at them both. She stilled only for a second as she felt the flesh of Bucky's forefingers come around to swirl lightly over her swollen clit. He held her hips in place this way, his metal hand steadying his erection as he lined himself up. Darcy felt him take in a breath, she breathed along with him instinctively as he canted his hips and started to sink slowly into her. They exhaled together as he stretched her, sliding inch by inch until he was seated so deeply within her she had never felt so full. Before she knew it thoughts of having Steve's cock filling her up alongside Bucky's drifted into her mind, holy shit that would be so, so good, but that was for another time maybe. Right now the feeling of her alpha caging her, draped around her so intimately, kissing and reassuring her was everything she needed.

Wait, that wasn't true.

Bucky started to move, a slow, heavy drag as his cock drew back that left her whining for him to come back. And when he did, that thick satisfying push, filling her so much she thought she couldn't take anymore, she felt her inner muscles squeeze around him and THIS was everything that she needed, ever since the day she first saw him, even though she didn't know she'd ever need him like this. 

Bucky was shaking. The sensations were almost overwhelming. He gently stroked Darcy's flank with his bionic fingers as he rocked slowly against her. He was fighting the animal urge at the back of his brain that was telling him to _take_ , to _fuck_ , they'd get there but for now he just wanted them to feel. He dipped his head to kiss her again, smirking as every time he bottomed out she would squeeze Steve's cock in such a way he would keen so prettily. He lifted up from all fours placing his hands at Darcy's hips and holding onto her gently he increased his speed just a fraction. He looked down at where they were joined and his dick throbbed. Darcy mmm'ed around Steve as she sucked and fingered him making him pant and gasp and his dick gave another throb. He slinked his hand around his omega again, sliding and slicking his fingers over her wet core as they fucked, Darcy making muffled moans in response and swallowing down Steve's cock in such a way it was getting harder for Bucky to hold back. 

Steve was covered in a fine sheen of sweat. If he had any cool it had been lost long ago, he was on the receiving end of a blow job from one of the most beautiful women he'd ever met and his best friend –his alpha- was fucking her right in front of him. And he was gonna get fucked next. Even if Darcy hadn't of been working his prostate and sliding her lips up and down him like she was born to do it he would have come right off the bat. It was taking every bit of willpower not to. After a while, through the haze of ecstasy he could tell Bucky was having a similar problem trying to hold it together, could feel his thrusts becoming more desperate. 

Darcy started panting heavily, soft moans rising like before, signalling she was close. She slid her mouth from Steve leaving a strand of saliva connecting them until the motion of her hand broke it. Steve was close too. He slid his hand over hers, replacing it, freeing her to fully enjoy her rapidly approaching orgasm. Bucky ground his hips hard against her, hitting every sensitive spot he could, keeping the same rhythm of strokes of his fingers against her and building her orgasm up and up... 

“Ah Bucky!” Her muscles squeezed him in rhythmic pulses as she came and he could finally let go, spilling into her with the loudest growl. Steve gave himself a few firm strokes and came with a softer growl, thick lines of semen covering his chest and belly as Darcy and Bucky watched him heatedly. 

The itch and the urgency they had both been feeling was gone, replaced with a feeling of being deeply connected. As the thrum of climax died down, Bucky pulled Darcy over to lie with her back on his stomach and chest as he collapsed onto the bed beside Steve breathing heavily.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MOAR CAKE. Sorry it's taken so damn long, the ol' muse fucked off on holiday for a bit :)

“That was...” Steve started.

“Yeah...” Darcy sighed. 

“Oh boy.” Was all Bucky could add as he attempted to extricate himself from Darcy. He held her and she yelped as he started to pull out. He couldn't. What the- 

“Uh...” was all he could say, his head still muddled from the frankly mindblowing sex they just had. Darcy tried to turn to him and squealed again as something tugged inside her. It felt weird, a little over-sensitive but still pleasurable. Still, they couldn't break free from each other. 

Darcy frowned at him, a little concerned. “Bucky, what the heck? How come you can't pull out?” 

Steve cocked his head at them both. “Seriously?”

Bucky squinted as he tried again making Darcy squeak adorably. “Well it seems that way, yeah.”

Steve got up and went to the adjoining washroom to clean himself off. “That's a little weird I guess...”

“A little weird?” Bucky huffed, slightly worried.

“Hey, don't dogs and cats get locked together after they, y'know, 'do-the-do'?” Darcy piped up. 

Bucky snorted. “Dogs and cats yeah, people? Not so much sweetheart.”

Steve called from the bathroom. “Maybe it's something to do with the alpha-omega thing? I mean it changed our hormones, who says it couldn't change other... things?” 

Bucky looked offended. “Like my dick?” Darcy laughed as she felt him twitch inside her. “It's fucking changed my dick?!”

Darcy shushed him. “Hey it's okay, I'm sure it'll be fine.” Besides it wasn't exactly the _worst_ situation to be in she thought.

Steve returned with a warm wet towel to clean them both up. “Hey, you want me to message Bruce and find out?” Steve asked.

“Oh yeah, 'hey Bruce we all sneaked off to fuck but now we're stuck together - help?' Sure go right ahead jerk.” Bucky grumbled stroking his fingers absently down Darcy's arm as she laughed at him again. 

Bucky frowned as Steve gently wiped the sweat from the pair of them. “Hey, I should be doing that Stevie, looking after you two and stuff.”

“It's okay Buck I don't mind, plus I think it's easier if I do it for now.”

“Let me shoot a text to Jane.” Darcy suggested, holding out her hand to Steve for his phone which he retrieved from the discarded sweatpants on the floor. Steve and Bucky both looked unsure at the proposal but Darcy shushed them saying Jane would be discreet about it.

As Steve's phone lit up she saw a long list of missed calls and messages filling the notifications, she opened the most recent one, from Tony.

_Guys we are all incredibly worried about you, please get in touch and let us know if everything is OK. P.S. Have you all boned yet?_

For godsake... 

She opened the next one, it was from Jane.

_Steve we've figured out that it was the pineapple pizza, some asshole meant it to affect Tony! I know you had some of it, are you okay? Is Darce with you?_

Darcy hit 'reply' - _It's Darce, yes we're all together, we're alright-ish. Have to tell u Bucky and I did the thing (AMAZING) – but tiny problem of us now being stuck together. Think u cd do some sciencing and help a girl out? Steve patiently waiting his turn. Dx_

“Okay, done. Now I guess we just wait?” Darcy wriggled a bit in Bucky's arms, feeling the warm syrupy onset of arousal again as he started languidly rocking his hips against her, his fingers sliding up her ribcage to brush the swell of her breast. “Or...”

“Or, yeah... God, this is too good doll.” Bucky grit out. The spark of pleasure had ignited at the base of his spine again and he couldn't stop himself from chasing after it and continuing to move inside of Darcy. 

Steve crawled back onto the bed, kneeling beside Bucky, stroking the damp strands of hair away from his face. “Gonna go another round Buck?”

Bucky nodded quickly, ever since Azzano he had noticed his refractory period had been quite short, but now...  
He grabbed hold of Steve's hand, licking and sucking his thumb into his mouth. The way Bucky's pouty pink lips looked stretched around it went straight to Steve's cock .

“Don't go anywhere Stevie.”

Steve leant down to press his lips to Bucky's and licked deep into his mouth making them both moan. “M'not gonna. Take care of our girl won't ya?” He purred, sliding his hands up his heavy thighs as he sat back on his heels. Bucky grinned watching Steve curl those long fingers around himself.

Darcy hummed as she felt Bucky's own thick length hitting all the right spots as he grew even harder within her. Whatever was keeping them locked together pulled in such an amazing way as they moved, and it was only getting more intense by the second. The sounds they made went from trading desperate dirty talk to feral growling as they fucked. 

_Darlin' you're so, so good..._

_Bucky don't stop, ah, oh god don't you dare stop!_

_Ain't plannin'... on it doll. Fuck! Darce, feels like..._

_Yeah, I'm yours..._

_Mine._

Bucky's deep possessive growl It only served to set every nerve in her body aflame. This was so very different from the first time. He tried unsuccessfully to deepen his thrusts but it didn't seem to matter, his hand sliding down Darcy's warm belly to the slick silken moisture between her legs, drawing light circles again. Encouraged by the rising moans of pleasure from her lips, he found himself instinctively drawn to mouth at her neck, kissing and tasting her and the underlying scent that told him she was perfect. Bucky's teeth gently grazed at Darcy's skin while the fingers of his other hand pinched and rolled her nipple between them, she canted her hips to grind back against him, it seemed like the thickness of his cock was increasing with every thrust. He was so close, and she knew she was too, he just had to - 

“Fuck. Christ Darce, I gotta... can I...?”

“ _Bucky, oh god yeah... please! DO IT!_ ” 

Darcy felt the pressure on her neck increase and Bucky's thrusts quickened, becoming short and shallow. His teeth broke through the skin marking her, and at the same time she howled out her orgasm, eyes squeezing shut, his fingers thrumming hard over her sensitive clit setting off an explosion of a billion fireworks behind her eyelids and deep within her, feeling his cock pulse hot inside as he held onto her tightly until after what seemed like hours. She lost herself in this new brilliant high not even realising she was whispering over and over, _'yes, yes... Alpha, yes'_. He finally slowed the deep draw of his hips and stopped, his entire body shaking as the last of the intense release flickered through him. He gently licked over the wound he had made in-between deep pants of hot wet breath, it tingled but didn't hurt, and Darcy eventually opened her eyes to see Steve before her, beautiful and flushed, open-mouthed on his knees, the last few pearly trails of come dripping from his cock onto the bedclothes as he squeezed it in his fist and shuddered.

So this was what it felt like to be bonded. If she thought their first tryst had been earthshattering this time it had been one hundred times that. She felt a fuzzy heat on her neck and she reached to touch the bitemark, surprised when she found it was already healed. She looked at Bucky and his face lit up, smiling at her with reverence and love. They could feel each other's contentment down to the bone, feel the ever present trust and need for each other so strongly. Yeah, this was good.

Darcy slipped easily from him this time, catching his chin in her fingers she drew his face to hers for a deep kiss before letting him move to attend to his other waiting omega.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long!

“So. That's a thing.” Bruce flung himself down in an empty chair tossing the laserpointer on the nearby table as Tony, who had returned to the tower and walked in halfway through the current discussion on Darcy and Bucky's predicament, proceeded to spray a mouthful of ginko biloba smoothie all over himself.

“Uh... WHAT?!” He exclaimed with an almost alarming level of disbelief, causing Natasha to roll her eyes almost all the way into the back of her head for the tenth time that day.

“C'mon Tony it's just basic biology-”

“Yeah – for cats!” He interrupted. Then his demeanour underwent a complete one-eighty. “Okay, okay. So, pretty weird but they'll ride it out right? Literally I mean. Amazing. Who's coming to the viewing party? Jarvis, bring up the feed from-”

“TONY NO.” Was the immediate response of the entire room as Tony shrugged innocently and began preparing popcorn anyway. 

~~

_An 18 year-old Steve Rogers trudges up the stairs to his mom's apartment. Except she's not there, and won't be again, ever._

_“I was gonna ask...” Bucky calls after him._

_“I know what you're gonna say Buck, I just...”_

_“We can put the couch cushions on the floor like when we were kids. It’ll be fun. All you gotta do is shine my shoes, maybe take out the trash.”_

_Steve has that look. The stubborn ass look. In truth there's nothing he wants more, than to let Bucky be there for him, to comfort him, just for a little while..._

_“Come on,” Bucky presses._

_“Thank you, Buck, but I can get by on my own.”_

_Bucky claps him on the shoulder and Steve's heart jumps into his mouth._

_“The thing is, you don't have to.”_

_Steve lifts his gaze up from his shoes and Bucky's eyes meet his, calm, sincere._

_“I'm with you till the end of the line, pal.”_

 

~~

They must have lost track of time as they kissed because when Bucky and Steve finally broke away from each other for breath, they turned to see Darcy dozing peacefully atop the bedcovers. Bucky gently pulled them around her to keep her warm, kissed her on the nose and rose to his feet, leading Steve towards the bathroom.

The hot water thundered from the shower sending up billowing clouds of steam. Bucky's back hit the tiled wall hard as Steve shoved him roughly under the spray, his hand splayed over his chest holding him there.

“Buck...” Steve sighed, moving close, sliding his hand up the side of Bucky's neck and tangling his fingers in his damp hair. He moved closer to him, almost touching, barely a hair's breadth between them. Bucky let him tug on the strands, pulling his head back, exposing his neck. Submitting in a reversal of roles. He was elated to let Steve take control and not feel ashamed of the changes that had affected them all. Plus the fact that Steve pushing him around was damn hot.

“Bucky... I've wanted this-” He placed his other hand over Bucky's broad chest, fingers seeking and exploring every inch of him, gliding down his pec and abdominal muscles he shivered at the contact, craving more and eager to reciprocate. “-wanted you...” Steve confessed, finally meeting Bucky's eyes. There was a beat of breath before Steve was on him, hot wet skin on skin, his hand still in Bucky's hair, guiding him as their mouths met. Bucky couldn't help moaning at the sensation of Steve's tongue licking, gliding against his own under the steady stream of water, not that he wanted to help it, he wanted Steve to know the feeling was mutual, as if he wouldn't already have guessed by how incredibly hard he was. 

“Stevie,” His voice was low, just on the edge of the commanding growls of earlier. He curled his metal arm around the back of Steve's neck as he felt him take hold of the other, leading it to rest on his pert ass. Bucky grinned slyly as he revelled in the feel of Steve's lips on his neck. “You want something, baby?” he innocently inquired, and Steve purred, rolling his body and grinding against Bucky at the pet name. 

Steve angled his hips forward encouraging Bucky's fingers to slip down the smooth cleft between his ass cheeks.

“Need you.” He replied, spreading his legs further apart and presenting to his alpha. 

~~~~

_A couple of years pass, it's winter. The ice is creeping across the inside of the apartment windows. The lumps of old newspaper stuffed in the gaps aren't doing much to keep out the freezing cold. Steve is shivering and coughing in the bed when Bucky returns home from work._

_“Shit.” He puts down the container he'd been carrying and starts pulling the thin blankets from his own bed and wrapping them around Steve's small frame. “You gotta try and keep warm pal.” He scolds, rubbing his hands up and down Steve's sides over the blankets to try and get some heat in him.  
“You eaten today?” He asks, looking for evidence of used dishes in the kitchenette. _

_“Y...yeah Buck, quit fussing. I told you'd I'd be fine.”_

_Bucky shakes his head. Still such a stubborn fucker. He gets up to retrieve the container of hot soup he'd brought back. “Here, have this. I've already eaten.”_

_Steve knows he's lying even before Bucky's stomach lets out a growl at the smell of the food._

_“Damn it.”_

_They end up sharing although Bucky makes sure that Steve has most of it. He clears the empty pot away and sits on the bed next to Steve._

_“You're still freezing. C'mere.” He puts his arm around Steve and lays them down, pulling as many covers as he can around them. Steve shivers involuntarily and Bucky just pulls him closer._

_“You don't have to do this Buck...”_

_There's a beat of silence and Steve's brain fills it with selfish thoughts of when the time comes that Bucky will no doubt find someone and want to get a place of his own. Leave him. He wants the best for him though, he'd never want to be a burden, to hold him back._

_“I want to.” Bucky replies, “Besides, end of the line, remember?”_

__

Bucky slid his finger down slowly until he felt the slick readiness of Steve's hole. “Fuck...” Was all he could choke out, voice like gravel as he gently pushed the tip against it. Steve was presenting his ass to him even more, his cock rubbing up against his own harder than he ever thought it was physically possible to be. He held his breath as he pushed gently inside, feeling a jolt of pride and heat as Steve let out a broken little _ahh_ and melted against him.

He felt so tight, so hot and slick that Bucky wasn't sure he'd be able to last long at all if he got his dick in there, and he needed so badly to give Steve all the pleasure and love he deserved, draw it out, make him beg. Steve rocked back against him slowly, arching and whining, rivulets of water running over his sculpted body, looking like art. 

“M-more, Bucky, please.” 

Bucky was only too happy to oblige his best guy. He slowly added another digit and it went easily, he slid them back and forth, curling the tips of his fingers when he found out what gorgeous sounds it drove out of Steve. He wrapped his metal fist around both their cocks and started to jerk them slow together. When he looked back up Steve's cheeks were flushed red, his eyes were closed, long pretty lashes wet against his face and his mouth open just slightly allowing his unbridled gasps to fill the room. 

“You're beautiful Steve, so fuckin' beautiful.” Bucky said before he kissed him again, deep and lingering as he thrust his fingers and swallowed his moans. His fist moved over them swiftly, aided by the stream of precome leaking from both of them. He halted for just a moment to switch their positions, turning a whimpering Steve to face the tiled wall where he steadied himself, palms against the tiles and his legs spread invitingly. Steve turned his head just in time to see Bucky drop to his knees and grab the meat of his ass firmly. Steve threw his head back, struggling to stay standing as Bucky's mouth was on him then, tongue probing and tasting as he licked over his hole. 

“Ah fuck!” He howled at the ceiling, his legs shaking as Bucky relentlessly ate him out. Steve whimpered again as he felt Bucky's now-warm metal fingers come around between his legs to cup his balls, rolling and pulling gently as he worked his mouth, his right hand sneaking around his hip to squeeze his thick, heavy cock again.

“God, baby, sugar-” Bucky purred between his oral onslaught, “Just can't believe it. Can't get my head 'round you being here like this, bein' _mine_.” That last word came out as a growl and Steve moaned so very loudly as he felt it vibrate through the core of his being. One more flick of the tongue and the sensation of Bucky's smooth metal hand tugging on his sac was all it took for Steve to come. Bucky gently drove him through it as he shuddered and gasped, his cock remaining hard from the thick alpha scent still permeating the air. 

“Mmm, jesus.” Steve whispered, turning and falling to his knees level with his lover, panting for breath and his cheeks pinked. Bucky was staring at him, rapt, and cocked his head, curious as to the glint that had appeared in his best friend's eye. 

“What?”

“My turn.” Steve said, his voice like gravel as he made Bucky stand up. 

“Not that I'm complain' or nothin' but-” Bucky found himself unable to finish as he looked down to see and feel Steve's rosy lips seal around the head of his erection. The breath was knocked out of him yet again as Steve flicked his tongue against the underside then swallowed him halfway down before drawing back slowly, letting Bucky's cock slide free of his mouth, a trail of saliva momentarily connecting them. The look on his face was mischievously angelic as he smiled up at Bucky, his blonde hair darkened by the water making his eyes appear even more intensely blue as he looked up through his eyelashes. 

“Don't worry jerk, I still want ya to fuck me.”

Bucky couldn't help his laugh. “God Stevie, you're somethin' else y'know. Always have been.”

The corner of Steve's mouth pulled up in a cheeky smirk and he was back to working on taking his alpha apart.


	10. Chapter 10

_**AWOOOOO-AWOOOOO-AWOOOO** _

Darcy cracked her eyes open and sat bolt upright as the alarm blared through the compound.

“What the- ...oh shit.” 

She nudged at the two massive lumps of super-soldier that were curled around her, unable to help cracking a smile as they both tried to ignore the inevitable and snuggle deeper into the covers. 

“Guys, c'mon! You do hear that don't you? I think it's important?!”

Bucky huffed and growled against her side. “Fuck. I know, I know...” he grumbled, shoving gently at Steve as he clambered out of the bed to look for his clothes. Darcy was scrabbling around the floor for her underwear when she felt two strong warm hands grasping her hips, pulling her back towards the bed.

“Steve, c'mon sugar, There's probably a potentially universe-threatening emergency going on and you're needed!”

Steve winced, shaking his head, clearly not yet fully awake and still under a bit of a heat haze. He released the other omega and leapt out of bed, quickly pulling on sweatpants and nothing else before heading for the door but not before smacking his alpha on the ass on the way by. Darcy kissed the top of Bucky's head as she rounded him while he was shoving on his boots, heading after Steve.

They assembled in the briefing room with the others for the first time since 'pizzagate' happened. Tony, of course, was the first to greet them. 

“Jeez guys, great to see you but you smell like... a brothel.”

Natasha gave him a pointed look. “And you'd know...” She turned to Darcy, Steve and Bucky, “Glad you're all alright”. 

Bruce smiled. “Yeah you seem to be, uh, on top of things now.”

Steve nodded and cleared his throat. “What's the deal?” He asked, right back into his down-to-business Captain voice. It made Bucky shiver and Darcy preen. They silently shared a look.

“Weeeeell, the word on the street is that a certain Asgardian mischiefmaker has been spotted back on Earth, and showing his skinny diva-esque ass here in NY, of all places.” Tony snarked.

Everyone looked to Thor then, whose face crinkled in a frown. “My brother has not made contact with me, so I naturally assume he is up to his old tricks, but what I do not know. I think it best that he is kept under close watch for now.” 

Natasha hmmed, “If we learned anything about Loki in the past, what he's doing here might be part of something bigger. We're gonna tail him and find out what exactly. Bucky, Steve – you think you'll be up to it? We figured Loki knows you two the least out of all of us, and it should give you a tactical advantage should anything go south.”

Steve looked towards his Alpha only to be met with a shrug. “What? You're the boss, boss.” Bucky drawled, his eyes lingering over Steve's naked torso with no subtlety whatsoever. Being called 'boss' had never had any effect on him before, but now Bucky saying it made Steve's stomach flutter a little. He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to tame it into some sort of order after the last night's activities. He hoped to God they would get to finish what they had started. 

“Okay, have we got a location?”

Natasha brought up the address of an exclusive club uptown. “Tony'll arrange for your undercover IDs to get on the guestlist. If it's okay with you Steve I'll be your shadow for this evening.” She pursed her lips and Bucky recognised that neat smile that had easily toppled the will of so many men _and_ women. Steve nodded. There was no arguing with the spider after all. Bucky felt that if he had hackles that they would be bristling now and forcibly calmed himself. Natasha was obviously no threat but because he and Steve hadn't yet bonded he felt on edge. These heightened protective instincts he was experiencing were a _teeny_ bit much. Natasha caught his eye and stalked over to him. 

“You think I don't know that look Barnes? You _know_ I've got all of your backs, no matter what.”

“Sure, I know Natalia. It's just...”

“I get that this is all new, you guys are figuring stuff out, we're all figuring stuff out... " 

Bucky shrugged. “Mm. Trust the God of Mischief to appear at the most inconvenient of times.”

Natasha scoffed, "You've gotta come up for air some time Barnes, can't stay in bed all week."

Bucky walked away to get ready, smirking over his shoulder at the Widow. "You know I can."

Bruce pulled Steve aside as they all broke off to their respective duties. “You sure you're okay man? It's been a rough couple of days...”

Steve raised his eyebrows and gave him a small smile. “Oh yeah, no kidding. But I'm good Bruce, thanks for asking.” 

He nodded, "I'd still like to do some more tests on you three though, when you get back?"

"Sure Bruce, but I think we're good."

 

~ 

 

Darcy was pulling on clothes after a quick shower, rubbing a towel through her damp hair as she flitted around the rooftop room searching for socks. 

“Where d'ya think you're goin' doll?” Bucky questioned, giving her a small smile as he realised she was wearing his t-shirt, covering herself in his scent. 

“I'm coming with you, Loki always had a soft spot for me, maybe I can help.”

Bucky frowned. “You're safer staying here with the others Darce, I don't want to be worrying about you. He's dangerous, unpredictable, a fucking mythical warlock or something, and I don't trust him.”

“Aaand that's exactly why you need me with you, and I've learned a lot about him from Thor... and Thor's uhm, mistakes. Lotta trust issues there y'know...” Darcy couldn't supress her chuckle as she noticed that Bucky had started growling low and soft. 

He was furrowing his brows and his expression just looked too adorable for Darcy to let it slide. “Someone jealous?” She teased, coiling a strand of his hair around her finger. Bucky just grumbled and turned as they both heard the footsteps of Steve walking towards them.

“Who's jealous?” Steve asked, coming up behind Darcy and wrapping his arms around her waist with a squeeze. As he nosed at her ear making her laugh he held Bucky's gaze, his eyes flashing a playful look as he lightly trailed his tongue over the faint bite mark on Darcy's neck. It was just as well he had a good hold of her as her knees almost gave out as he did it. 

“Steve!” She faux-scolded, wriggling in his grip. He laughed, setting her down. 

“When am I gettin' one o' those, huh punk?” 

Bucky lips pulled up, his eyes darkening just slightly. “Sooner rather than later if you keep carryin' on like that, jerk.”

Steve raised one eyebrow, and the room suddenly felt ten degrees warmer. “C'mon, if we're going to a club we better look like it, go get ready, we're moving out in 15.”

Darcy rubbed her hands together with glee. “I can't wait to see you two scrubbed up for a night on the tiles! Will make a change from all the bruises and blood...” She didn't miss Steve's eyeroll on her way downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know where this is going now.... sorta ;) Sorry it's been so looooooooong.
> 
> *update 2/7/18 - I rejigged some of this chapter as it wasn't sittin right in places :)*


End file.
